Don't marry
by BadWolf968
Summary: Only a few days untill her wedding. But Elena copes with a problem, and it could be very important. Shinichi's defeated, and Damon is human...


A/N: Ok this is a new story, I was doing 'here we go again.' But then I came up with this and I couldn't put it in that story. Soo…. I think it's going to be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: the Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me ( )

_**A few days left until her wedding. Everything was arranged. Stefan had asked her to marry him just after they'd defeated Shinichi. Damon was still human, and he was dealing with it. All the time she spent with Damon, she was loving him more and more, but she didn't want to admit it to everyone. She still loved Stefan too, and when he asked her to marry him she said yes. She went to tell Damon with pain in her heart, but Damon seemed to handle it well. He was even going to be Stefan's best man. **_

_**The last days before the marriage were hectic. They were marrying in the church, which Elena found very ironic, since both Stefan and Damon were vampires. After the ceremony there was a small party at the boarding house. Just family and close friends. And the founding families. That was a request of Stefan's, since the Salvatores were also a founding family.**_

_**Before Elena knew it, it was the night before the wedding. Bonnie and Meredith were coming over to throw a party. But Elena wasn't in the mood for a party. She couldn't imagine being Stefan's wife, or him being her husband, and she was very tired. But she didn't want to disappoint Bonnie, who planned the whole party. At eight o'clock the bell rang. Elena rushed to the door and opened it. "Bonnie, Meredith, come in. Nice to see you guys." She let them enter and hugged them both. They went to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. "So Bonnie, what did you plan for tonight?" Elena asked. "Well, I thought we'd better make it not too late, so I planned that we could do some dancing and talking, and that was it."**_

_**Elena and Meredith agreed, and the music started. After a few songs, they'd had enough of the dancing, and they talked for a bit, but then it was time for Bonnie and Meredith to go home. Elena cleaned up a few things, and was thankful she could go to bed. When she finally slept, she didn't dream of anything, and when she woke up the next morning, she wasn't tired at all. She went downstairs, and there the doorbell rang. **_

_**Elena opened the door, and she found a stressed- out Bonnie and Aunt Judith. "Elena, Elena, we went to the tailor, and he said he didn't have your dress, he didn't even know that he was supposed to make one." Bonnie said. "Well, first, just come in, take a seat and some tea and then tell again what happened." Elena said. They listened, and sat down. But before Bonnie could talk again, the doorbell rang again. **_

_**Elena opened the door, but there was no one out. There was only a very big package. "Guys, would you like to come help me, I can't get this in on my own." Together they brought the package inside. Elena was wondering who could have brought this. When she opened the package, the first thing that fell out was a letter. It read:**_

_Dear Elena,_

_You haven't heard from me in a very long time, but I heard from a certain young man that you were going to marry. With this I send you my wedding present, and you should thank the best man for the delivery. Congratulations on your wedding, and good luck in the future. I hope to see you again sometime_

_Love,_

_Lady Ulma_

_**Elena was stunned. She'd just got a wedding present from Lady Ulma. And Damon went to the Dark Dimension to get it here. Now she could guess what it was. She opened the box further, and she took out a very beautiful red dress, it was very simple but very beautiful, there were rubies on different places, and with it was a small tiara with rubies too. Bonnie and Judith looked stunned. "Is it from Lady Ulma?" Bonnie asked. "Yes Bonnie, and guess who brought it here?" "Well" Bonnie said "I only can think of one person who knows Lady Ulma, and that's Damon, So I think he did. Can I read the letter?" "Yes of course" Elena gave the letter to Bonnie. **_

"_**Wow, what a present is that, to get from someone" Judith said, still stunned. "Aunt Judith, you know we told you about Lady Ulma? Well she has send me this letter, with the dress. "Well, I guess you should use this one as your wedding dress then, since the original one is nowhere to be seen." Elena totally agreed with that.**_

_**A few hours later, the church was full of people, and Elena, dressed in the dress from Lady Ulma, waited with Robert behind the doors that led into the church. The brides march started, and the doors opened. **_

_**Elena looked to the altar, and into the eyes of her beloved. The only point was, that he had black eyes. She walked to the altar, still looking into the black eyes, but her hand was placed in another hand, which did not belong to the person with the black eyes. **_

_**The whole ceremony, she could only think of Damon, and she woke up when she heard Stefan say "I do". Now it was her turn. But she couldn't, she couldn't let Damon go. But she had to, otherwise, she would break Stefan's heart. When she had to say her words she said: "I, I, I can't. I'm sorry Stefan." She heard the whole church gasp at her words. She didn't want this. She burst out in tears, and ran out the church, leaving Stefan alone.**_

_**She ran to the cemetery, and fell down on the grave of her parents. "Mom, dad, I can't do this, I don't know what's happening to me, but I just can't marry Stefan." She said. She heard someone coming up behind her. She didn't want to look around, but she did. She saw Damon coming towards her. "Damon, I, I, just can't talk to you now." "Okay, then don't talk." He sat down next to her and he took her in his arms. She felt safe. "I just couldn't marry Stefan, knowing that I left you behind if I did. I do still love you, and I can't see you in pain. And, and, and." "Calm down Elena, calm down. You couldn't marry Stefan because of me?" he said. "Yes, and after I got the dress and the letter from Lady Ulma, I just felt like I was doing something wrong. And then, when I walked the aisle, I looked into the eyes of the one I love, and it weren't Stefan's eyes, it were yours." Damon was surprised, but he just held her until she was calmed down. "Elena, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, you're getting cold. Come on, I'll bring you home." "No, I don't want to go home, there are Aunt Judith, and Robert, and they will be so disappointed." "Well, then I'll bring you to Meredith's house. I'm sure she will understand you." Damon offered. Elena agreed and Damon helped her up. She almost fell, but Damon caught her. And Elena looked into the eyes of her true love.**_


End file.
